monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrannogorgus
Tyrannogorgus is a theropod-like Brute Wyvern that resides in forests and volcanoes. Its roar alone is enough to create tremors, as well as its weight and strength. Their status as predators rivals that of even the Deviljho, and while they are indeed not as hungry as the other Brute Wyvern, their ferocity is almost equal in a fight. Tyrannogorgus is encountered in High Rank and G-Rank. In-Game Information Tyrannogorgus first introduced in Monster Hunter Farblaze. It is a large dinosaur-like monster not unlike a Tyrannosaurus rex in its physical aspects, including its posture and how it walks. Tyrannogorgus has a hide of blue scales with a metallic blue stomach and white stripes along its sides and legs, ruby-colored eyes, black talons, somewhat small arms with two fingers and a vestigial thumb on each hand, and a muscular build to its anatomy. However, its trademark feature are its dorsal plates. They are red and peppered with ash in volcanoes, but in forests they are turquoise with small patches of moss and soil, and can be mined for ores or parts when the animal is knocked over. Before the player is able to hunt them, the Brute Wyvern will occasionally show up when the conditions are unstable, but this is an uncommon occurance. Its roars are capable of creating seismic disturbances from its deafening volume alone, and its rock-like back spines are solid enough to protect the beast from basic Bowgun ammunition. Frenzy Virus Tyrannogorgus is able to become infected with the Frenzy virus. In this state, the Tyrannogorgus has a more violet tone to its blue scales, its white stripes fade to a metallic grey, its eyes shine red with violet pupils, its dorsal plates emit small particles of the Frenzy, and its roar becomes much more distorted, and will also create frenzy geysers regardless of its location. Apex Virus Apex Tyrannogorgus has been rumored to exist only in the Ingle Isle and the Everwood. Its roars are louder and require the HG Earplugs skill to prevent flinching, and cannot be blocked. Its roars also create explosions of the Frenzy virus. Apex Tyrannogorgus is much faster than usual, and its stomps create Frenzy clouds. The beast is locked in constant Rage Mode. Intro Sequence As the hunter walks into a barren section of the Old Volcano, a great roar echoes throughout the area, and the fire geysers begin to erupt frequently, almost in a rhythm. A Tyrannogorgus growls at him/her, watching from the other side of the area, simply grumbling as its tail sways. The hunter reaches for his/her weapon, but they stumble when the Tyrannogorgus stomps, creating a quake. It begins to walk towards the hunter, its head raised slightly, as if the hunter was not worthy enough to challenge its might, an almost regal strut in its steps. It lets out a roar, its walk turning into a run. A fight to extinction will begin. Attacks Stomp: The Tyrannogorgus lifts up its leg, slamming its foot into the ground, greating a quake as well as knocking away any hunter that's too close. Charge: The dinosaur snorts, opening its jaws and turning its head to the side. It rushes forward at a quick pace, snapping its maw shut upon anyone unlucky enough to get caught in the way. This results in a Takeout Meal pin if the hunter is hit by its mouth. Guillotine Bite: The Tyrannogorgus lifts its head up and chomps at anyone below it, resulting in a Takeout Meal pin. Tail Sweep: The Tyrannogorgus swings its tail two times to hit anyone in the way. Devour the Weak: The Tyrannogorgus grumbles, slamming its foot into the ground. If this hits a hunter, they will become pinned. The Tyrannogorgus proceeds to devour the hunter alive, which, if unbroken, will heal the monster and take away a portion of stamina from the hunter. Quaking Roar: The Tyrannogorgus inhales deeply and lets out a mighty roar, blasting away any of its foes, similar to Brute Tigrex's roars. This can be used in a sweeping fashion. Tail Slam: The dinosaur lifts up its tail and crashes it into the earth, knocking away any hunters hit and stunning them. Carnage Crush: The Brute Wyvern lifts its foot and brings it down upon a hunter, pinning them beneath its claws. It starts an attempt to crush them under the weight of its leg; this is possibly the most dangerous attack it has, as it is certain that it will result in a cart back to camp if it's unbroken. Bite: The Tyrannogorgus snaps its jaws at anything in front of it. Side Bite: The Tyrannogorgus turns its head to the left or right and snaps its jaws at anything in that direction. Takeout Meal: After a Guillotine Bite or a Charge, the Tyrannogorgus will continue to fight other enemies while it carries the hunter in its mouth, slowly crushing them in its teeth. It's easy to break or escape, but should be interrupted as soon as possible, as it will drain stamina. Extinction: The Tyrannogorgus bellows, creating a shockwave that will knock away hunters and stun them. It will also form boulders that serve as obstacles or trigger lava geysers in volcanic areas. Chin Slam: The beast lifts its head into the air and slams its chin down into the ground, making a small quake. Tail Whack: The Tyrannogorgus swings its tail at anyone behind it, throwing them in front of the beast. Throw: The Tyrannogorgus uses its lower jaw as a sort of shovel, scooping up a hunter and hurling them over itself. Hip Slam: The carnivore does a similar hipcheck to Deviljho's. This can be followed by a Charge or a Stomp. That's No Dinosaur: The Tyrannogorgus begins to charge in a triangular path, before selecting a random hunter and fixating a fourth charge towards them. This is a very difficult attack to dodge, and can be compared to Ukanlos' swim attack. Materials High Rank Tyrant's Skull Tyrant Scale Tyrant Hide Tyrant Plate Tyrant's Tail Tyrant Claw Tyrant Tooth G-Rank Brutal Tyrant Skull Tyrant Shard Tyrant Primehide Tyrant Mantle Brutal Tyrant Claw Tyrant Rendfang Tyrannical Garnet Other Materials Firecell Stone (Mined from back in volcanic regions) Eltalite Ore (Mined from back in forest regions) Armor Stone (Mined from back while enraged) Biology Anatomy Tyrannogorgus, like Brute Tigrex, is predicted to have a very large set of lungs, as a creature with such a powerful roar would need to have large lungs that allow the ability to be possible. Its entire body is very muscular; one could say it's a prehistoric beefcake. While the Tyrannogorgus can outrun a human, it is not built for speed like a Velocidrome or a Kut-Ku, but for power and stamina for being able to make the kill. Its bite alone is said to be strong enough to crush and pierce through Gravios carapaces and even turn bones into powder. Tyrannogorgus is a carnivore, an opportunistic predator, and a hunter-scavenger. They do not need to eat often, but things get bloody at dinner time. Ecology Tyrannogorgus is marked as an endangered species, like Seregios or Rajang. They are very solitary, and will not hesitate to kill their own kind unless they are a mating pair. Males are smaller than females. Tyrannogorgus is a carnivore, but interestingly, it also feeds on stones and ores to maintain its back spines as well as provide the creature with minerals that are essential for survival. One miner's report described the corpse of a Gravios that had been violently attacked, but with its stone-like shell partially devoured rather than its flesh, stating that "the Gravios looked as if it had been partially skinned, with hunks of its back, wings, and half of the tail completely bitten off and most likely devoured." This report has been kept classified by the Guild and is currently under investigation. A Variant has recently been discovered. It is called the Rampant Tyrannogorgus due to its lack of control over its rage and sanity as a whole. These dangerous individuals of the Tyrannogorgus population are faster, stronger, and much more aggressive than usual, and should be reported to the Guild as soon as possible if sighted. Trivia *Tyrannogorgus is based off of Tyrannosaurus rex, Giganotosaurus, Allosaurus, Alioramus, Gorgosaurus, and komodo dragons. *It's also based off of Diablo from the arcade-styled fighting game called Primal Rage, as well as Warcraft's Devilsaurs. *Its head can be wounded, its tail can be cut, each of its legs damaged, and its back spines broken. Its back can also be mined for Firecell Stones, Eltalite Ore, Armor Stones, and a chance to obtain Plates, Mantles, or on rare occasions, Garnets. *Tyrannogorgus has the capability to eat ores to repair its back spines, similar to how Teostra can regrow its horns over time. This implies that its back spines are either ores themselves or that they are made of the minerals of said mining spots. This also could mean that it competes with not only Deviljho and Rathalos, but with Gravios and Basarios. Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze Category:Monster Creation